


Hugs for the doctor

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Garashir [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Short & Sweet, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Julian starts to hug Garak for no reason in particular.At first, Garak is worried. Then, he understands.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879216
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Hugs for the doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack but it ended up soft so... enjoy

By now, it had become a usual thing, a borderline tradition.

The first time it happened, Garak had to hold back his tongue not to either ask Julian what was wrong or throw him out of his store. He was in the middle of serving a client, taking notes for the dress she wanted fixed and altered, when the doctor made his way inside the story without even warning. He made a bee line straight to Garak, not asking anything nor responding to the lady's awkwardness and Garak's confused called to his name, simply floating all the way to Garak and wrapping his arms around him.

Garak was frozen on the spot, staring at Julian for way too long before he looked back at his costumer, her face showing clear dislike for the situation, but the man simply wouldn't let go. He just stayed there, right there, arms wrapped around Garak, face pressed against his neck.

Silently.

"Excuse me for a moment" he requested the client, slowly leading Julian to the back of the store, the doors closing behind them as he held the doctor's waist. He only moved when he was lead, and never softened his grip, not even when they were alone. Garak, once out of view, wrapped his arms around him as well, truly believing something was deeply wrong, worry covering his usually blank expression. "Julian, my dear..."

But Julian didn't answer.

Instead, he let out a deep sigh, placing a soft kiss to Garak's neck that made him shiver despite the situation, untangled himself from the tailor and left.

Left, without saying anything, explaining anything.

It left Garak confused, and worried, and the next time they met, the doctor simply stated he had been frustrated.

But that was just the first time.

For the next five or six times it followed, Garak remained worried, excusing himself from a client or stopping his work to take Julian somewhere reserved and ask him if something was wrong, the man's arms wrapped tightly around him, warming him up despite his worries. It was sometimes hard to focus on problems when Julian was so warm next to him. But out of all his questionings, Julian never answered, he never explained what was wrong, he simply hugged and then left when he saw convenient.

And clearly, he wasn't about to explain anything to Garak.

So after the few half dozen times, Garak began to stop worrying and simply hugging back. No matter if he had a client around, or if he was working, or simply cleaning the store, when Julian came and wrapped himself around him, he wrapped right back, deciding if the task he was up to was important enough to continue with Julian like a terran koala around his neck. Most of the time, the task could be interrupted, but Garak wasn't worried anymore, simply amused by how simple the act seemed to be.

It was like a sudden comfort, and that was it. Something that would never happen on Cardassia, something he never saw any human, bajoran, or any other species do while he lived in the station, something particularly _Julian._

It made him fond of the action.

However, fondness slowly wore out as it became usual, rather than sporadic. With the constant threats of the dominion, the station constantly under attack and casualties right and left, the visits became shorter and happened more often. And Garak, unfortunately, didn't have time to stop and take his time with Julian anymore.

So whatever task he had on his hands, they weren't unimportant enough to let go and make sure Julian was cared for. Instead, now he was growing used with serving clients, sewing clothes and cleaning the store with a big human monkey wrapped around him, breathing against his neck and being silent. Even his most usual clients were growing used to it, not even speaking to the doctor anymore since Julian simply wouldn't answer. He would just hang around until he was satisfied and leave.

Of course, one day, Garak found himself too curious (and slightly annoyed enough) to stop ignoring it and ask out, during one of their dinners. It was one day after a whole week without Julian showing up at the store, and he missed the heat of his lover's arms around him, holding him, despite the awkwardness.

So, he asked. And Julian answered, for once.

"It's how I cope" he said, and Garak had to furrow his ridges, feeling more confused than enlightened by the answer.

"Cope with what, my dear?" he pressed, taking a bite of his cardassian roast, something Julian had very kindly fed to the replicator, so Garak could feel more at home. The doctor's tired eyes met his own, and he sighed, clearly exhausted from the week load.

"Frustration" he said, stuffing his mouth with food, chewing, swallowing, and then sipping on his drink. Garak was staring at him, waiting for the man to continue, so he did. "When I lose a patient. When I can't help someone. When people are stupid and don't let me do my job... I come to you. You ground me."

Garak raised one of his eye ridges, curious and fond of the answer, while Julian gave him a vulnerable look, sighing and spreading his hand on the table, palm up. Garak responded by placing his own hand on top of his, squeezing lightly, giving him some comfort.

"I'm glad you find solace on me, my dear Julian."

He didn't know why or how, but honestly, those questions were constant when it came to Julian. He learned not to ask them, not to ask himself about them, and simply enjoy their grown relationship while it lasted. If Julian felt better by coming all the way to his shop and hugging him, then he was welcome to do it.

Besides, Garak could use some of that warmth in his daily routine.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are awesome!


End file.
